the_camolotfandomcom-20200213-history
Wings CW-02
The Wings CW-02 "Mini" is a small single-action, break-barrel loaded single shot pistol chambered in .22 long rifle rounds. With a tiny barrel at a quarter of an inch, the CW-02 is not by any means accurate and the weapon's effective range is between thirty and fifty feet at most, not a terrible hindrance all things considered due to the intended purpose of the weapon; namely, to be an easily concealed contingency. With how the CW-02 is designed, it easily folds up into a tiny 1.5"x2" box, and can be transported under a large range of guises, the most common being a small cardboard box meant for a certain candy. The grip is composed of a thin analite strip and trigger that fold up against the underside of the barrel, pulling the hammer into it's recess as it does, before clipping into a small release attached to the end of the barrel. When the release is pressed, the grip and trigger are released back to their unfolded positions and the hammer goes into the cocked position. When the weapon is fired, the user must hinge the barrel forward, which will automatically push the spent cartridge out, at which point a fresh cartridge is inserted and the barrel is hinged back into position, cocking the hammer back. The main issue with the weapon is it's low rate of fire and low capacity, given that the user must also conceal additional ammunition as well as the pistol itself, as well as load a new cartridge after every shot, but these issues were considered necessary trade-off for an easily concealed weapon. The CW series has seen little service outside of personal use, hobbyists and independent agents, and are typically constructed by hand by freelance HU gunsmiths, of which there are very few. CW-03 The CW-03 is a slightly different design based on an old spy stand-by, the pen gun. Like the CW-02, the CW-03 is a single shot weapon, though the CW-03 disregarded the single-action, break-barrel design of the CW-02 in favor of a bolt-action type, where the bolt is drawn back, ejecting the spent cartridge, and a new round is inserted. Finally, the bolt is released, locking back into place and cocking the weapon. There are three main models of the CW-03, one chambered for the same .22 long rifle rounds the CW-02 uses, another chambered for a normal 9x19mm round, and one chambered for .45 round. The most commonly used of this rare weapon is 9X19mm, though many favor the more powerful .45 model, despite the extra size of the ammunition and additional kick. The main advantages of the CW-03 over it's predecessor are effective range and accuracy, given that not only are it's cartridges larger, but it's barrel length is superior to the tiny quarter of an inch of the CW-02, as well as the higher rate of fire the bolt-action reloading affords, given that the process, while not as fast as other weapons, is still quicker than the CW-02.Category:Wings firearm